The Soft Side
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Robin asks Cordelia a very awkward question, things go wrong, then right? (SeveraxRobin) (VaikexCordelia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Second fanifc, this one I do plan on continuing later. I feel this is a pairing not too common, but hey I like it. Kthanksbye!**

Robin stood outside Cordelia's tent, his head pointed towards the ground as he nervously tapped his index and thumb together. He had developed this habit a few days after fighting the first batch of Risen just outside Southtown. Chrom nagged him about it, but Robin simply brushed off his teasing. Living in his palace for over two years does that.

Robin took a steadying breath, readying himself for the upcoming trial. He hadn't been this nervous since the failed attempt to save Emmeryn's life. Sometimes he was still haunted by his only failure., often staying late up into the night.

Robin shook his head, he was getting distracted. Plus it probably looked strange for him to be lingering outside of the Knight Captain's tent for so long. Robin swallowed and softly cleared his throat. "C-Cordelia?" he asked hesitantly, now praying to Naga that she was out training or patrolling the campsite.

"Robin?" Her voice danced from inside the tent, making Robin blush. It was true he did have a slight crush on her, but what Shepherd didn't? Well save for Chrom. That man was quite dim when it came to women., after all he proposed to Olivia only days after meeting her.

Cordelia's head poked out between the flaps of her tent, surprisingly shorter than Robin remembered. Robin supposed riding a Pegasus and looking down on everyone gave him the effect that she actually was tall. _Damn it Robin! Focus!_ He chided himself, hoping to just get this whole thing over with.

:May I come in?" Robin asked quietly, to which Cordelia simply stood to the side and held the tent flap open. Robin slipped past the red-haired knight into the very neat and well-organized tent. The bed neatly made, weapons sparkling on the rack, and, unsurprisingly, an open book of _Make Him fall for you in a fortnight_ sat upon her nightstand.

Robin questioned the presence of the book, since Cordelia- "Umm Robin?" The knight asked, taking a seat on her bed. Robin blushed and sat in a chair opposite her.

Once seated, Robin began to wring his hands together awkwardly, the silence continuing between the two. "S-So umm..." Robin trailed off, mind desperately searching for the words he needed. Cordelia cocked her head to the side, waiting patiently for the tactician to finish his thoughts.

"So I-I was wondering if I could have your hand in-" Robin said slowly spoke before being interrupted by the knight. "Robin! You know that Vaike and I..." The knight blushed, at a loss for words and thoroughly confused to the man's actions. After all, she didn't peg the tactician for one to be a home-wrecker. She thought that the man was far better than that.

"NO! That's not...ugh." Robin sighed as he palmed his equally red face. He did it again. A simple mess up ruined his chances...

"I wanted to ask for your blessing..." Robin said softly, his voice muffled by his long sleeves. 'M-My blessing?" Cordelia stuttered. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant did he?

"Y...y-yes. I want your blessing to ask for Severa's hand in marriage." Robin muttered, finally looking up at the pretty Pegasus rider. Cordelia, for the first time in a long while, did not know what to do. The described "perfect," woman was at a loss for words, she simply worked her jaw up and down slowly.

"Robin..." Cordelia finally began after a long and awkward silence, "Shouldn't you have asked Vaike about this?" Robin let a small smile grace his lips, "I did, he told me to ask you. Then he gave me a thumbs up and asked to the best man." Cordelia chuckled lightly at her husband's antics.

"Then I had to tell him that he would be walking Severa down the aisle, so he couldn't be the best man anyways." Robin continued, "He then threatened me with his axe. Which I dodged and made my way over here."

Cordelia shifted a little in her seat, still wondering why had the Grandmaster of Ylisse chosen her _daughter_. If anything Robin could have married into Chrom's family or even into Say'ri's dynasty. It was no secret Robin had a certain charm about him, and before many of the female Shepherds had gotten married and introduced to their future children, they had often spent some nights talking about the enigmatic man.

"Well Robin..." Cordelia began. She looked up at the eyes of the great man who kept them all alive over the past war and the current one they fought in against Walhart the Conqueror. This man, who had slain men and Risen alike, who fought for each Shepherd, who was so selfless to take an arrow to the shoulder for her, who was...Robin. She smiled.

"Severa needs someone like you...I can only open up her heart so much as a mother..." Cordelia spoke happily. "You have my permission and my blessing to marry my paradoxical daughter from the future past." Cordelia proclaimed happily, to which Robin's smile could have fallen off his face.

Robin hugged Cordelia briefly before heading out to find the very woman who they spoke of. Somewhere across the great sea and in the ruins of time, a girl with blonde hair and an oversized tactician's coat awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Installment. :D Enjoy - ThatOneGuyThatWrites**

The Hot Springs were bathed in a soft moonlight, reflecting off the smoothed rocks and clear water. The air wasn't too cold, yet, but for now one could make do with a simple jacket. Standing alone on a well-worn stone path, stood Robin, Grandmaster of the Ylissian Army. The man was wearing his usual old and beaten tactician's robe, the coast swishing lazily in the breeze. His long and unruly white hair flowed across his face as he gazed upwards at the stars, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

He stood waiting patiently for his wife, Severa, who had no doubt taken the extra time to pamper herself. Robin often told her she did not need to use all the various, and quite expensive, products to enhance her appearance and he honestly was speaking the truth. He was quite proud to name such a beautiful woman as his wife.

Severa once admitted that she enjoyed putting the makeup on to make _other_ men jealous of Robin, which he was initially concerned about. He did not particularly enjoy other man ogling his wife, but then again what Severa proposed was interesting. He felt conflicted about it nonetheless, he didn't enjoy "Showing off," Severa so-to-speak, but he didn't want to anger her either. Naga knows that Severa on a rant was the same to as when she got a hold of Robin for a day of shopping, she would be unstoppable.

Robin looked back at the path that lead down the hill towards the official Hot Springs buildings, where he could see a few Shepherds and other couples milling about. Robin sighed and shook his head, Severa was taking her sweet time.

The white-haired tactician paced lazily back and fourth on the path, feet ending up on the stone with no thought to where they landed. Robin had his hands clasped behind his back, so when he ended up tripping and firmly smashing his face off the stone he couldn't protect himself.

Robin groaned and eased himself onto his elbows, blinking a few times to see the small puddle of blood underneath him. He swore mentally, he didn't know how long this bloody nose would last. Severa certainly wouldn't be happy if he had to leave to take care of this. Looking upwards, he could see the outline of a person standing over him.

Robin blinked a few more times before Severa came into focus, a mild scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "Wow you sure know how to greet a lady." Severa remarked quickly. Robin sighed and began to pull himself off the stone. "Sorry dear, just falling for you all over again." Robin said with a wide grin.

Severa groaned and attempted to hide her blush. "Dork." Robin quickly dusted himself off and pulled a tissue from one of the many pockets in his coat, quickly wiping away the blood and cleaning himself up.

Satisfied, Robin turned back to the mercenary and bowed. "Milady may I escort you on this fine evening?" He asked with a smile and a small giggle. "Hmph." Severa grunted turning her head to the side, her large blush not hidden from Robin in the least.

Robin smiled before scooping the blonde warrior into his arms bridal-style. He was met with many protests and light punches from the woman, but he held strong. "Rooobin!" Severa groaned, giving up her fight and leaning into Robin's chest.

Happy with his victory, Robin leaned down and kissed the top of Severa's head, breathing a "I love you," into her hair. Robin could see Severa turn an even darker shade of red as she buried her face deeper into Robin's robes. A muffled "You too-" could be heard from the blonde.

Robin carried his wife farther away from the hot springs, out to where the path began to end and a loosely-packed forest began. "And just _where_ do you think you are taking me?" Severa asked with a slight frown. "Well-" Robin began before jumping over a log, "I found this place earlier and I thought you would enjoy it."

Severa muttered a few unintelligible words as she relaxed more in his grip and fell into a light daze. Her eyes feeling heavy, Severa never expected the springs to be this relaxing. Sure, it did wonders for her skin, but being with Robin she wanted to experience every moment, not falling asleep in his grip.

Robin brought his wife out into the clearing he had spotted, a large smooth stone sitting peacefully in the middle. Robin set Severa down gently on the rock as he slid up beside her. He quickly put his arm around Severa, which she initially recoiled from, but eventually warmed up to the man.

The two laid there without speaking and stared up into the starry night sky, their breaths starting to cause steam to rise from their mouths. Severa brought her legs closer to her chest, shivering under the cold air. Robin let out a breathy chuckle as he sat up and unbuttoned his tactician's coat. He scooted backwards and leaned against a vertical portion of the stone, ushering Severa to follow.

Severa complied and pulled herself up, scooting backwards to lean against the rock. Robin smiled and grabbed her sides, prompting a quick "Eek!" noise to make its way from Severa, much to her chagrin. She giggled slightly as Robin pulled her into his lap, already feeling much warmer. The tactician reached forward and wrapped the coat around Severa and quickly did up the first few buttons, effectively trapping Severa inside his robe.

Severa sighed happily and curled up as close as she could to Robin. He was the only one who could see her like this, the soft side she could rarely show, even if it did come out by itself at some points. Removing his arms from the sleeves of his coat, Robin traced his fingers across Severa and wrapped her in a loose hug underneath the coat.

Some time passed in silence as the two enjoyed each others company, until Severa broke it. "Robin...thank you..." She muttered, face glowing pink. Robin responded by hugging her tighter. "In the future...I would never have expected to end up like this..." Severa began to speak quietly.

"It's kinda funny actually, when I was young Cynthia and a few of us would always play together in the castle gardens. And you would always be there, either talking to one of our parents or playing along with us. You were always the fun family-friend who everyone thought was amazing." Robin blushed at the compliment as loosened the hug as Severa turned to look at him.

"Cynthia would always go on about how heroic the Shepherds were and how she wanted to grow up and save the day. I asked her who she thought was the most heroic, and of course she responded with her father. She asked me, and I didn't know what to say. I thought that Vaike was very brave to charge into battle with an axe and no armor, my heroic dad." Severa dded with a short giggle.

"But then I remembered all those times that you would sneak our little group small sweets or gifts when our parents weren't looking, or how you would give me piggyback rides across the gardens. So I told Cynthia, 'Robin of course.'" Severa sighed. "After that she teased me constantly, claiming that I had a crush on you. At first I denied her at every turn, but the I realized I really did have a crush on you. Of course I knew it wouldn't work out...so I kinda fell for Owain a little." Severa spoke with a shake of her head.

"And then when I met you and we talked...I felt that again. That little feeling in my heart that proved that now this...could be possible."

Robin smiled and lifted Severa's face to his and gave a her a quick kiss on the lips. Severa blushed bright red and hid her face into Robin's chest, "You Dork!" She shrieked. "Love you." Robin whispered softly.

Silence passed over the couple as they gazed at the stars.

"So this is our honeymoon right?" Severa asked Robin, who immediately recoiled from the question. "S-Severa, dear, if we are going to have an official honeymoon I wouldn't have it here!" He spoke quickly.

"Why not!" Severa spoke as if she was offended, "Does this not fill out what a honeymoon is?" She asked. "W-well do you know what a couple does on a honeymoon?" Robin asked hesitantly, face glowing red.

"Well, isn't it just a vacation?" Severa replied, thoroughly confused at Robin's reaction. Robin could feel his heart beat faster. "Well t-there's more to it than _that_, but basically yes." He said quickly. "And a-anyways wouldn't you want a grand honeymoon planned out by your genius tactician husband? Expensive shopping trips, luxury rooms and the like?"

"Well that does sound nice...but why doesn't this count as a honeymoon?" Severa asked innocently. 'R-reasons..." Robin trailed off. "But enough of that...once we defeat Walhart I will take you to this wonderful spot in a different outrealm than this one, I'm certain you would love it." Robin said with confidence.

Severa nodded happily and fell back onto Robin's chest. "We should head back to our rooms soon...I'm certain your mother wouldn't be too happy with me keeping you from her." Robin said with a hidden frown. Severa unbuttoned the coat and stood, stretching and yawning. Robin shrugged out of his coat and placed it on Severa's shoulders, easing her into the fabric.

As they began to walk back hand-in-hand, Severa spoke up. "My mother can wait, I'm sure her hands are full with dad as it is." Robin chuckled, "Yes The Vaike can be a handful." The two made it back to the familiar stone path.

"Robin?" Severa asked as they got closer to the hotel building. "Yes dear?" Robin responded.

"Would you spend the night with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This was actually kinda difficult to write, but hey, yolo right? Annnnyways enjoy – TheOneGuyThatWrites. :D**

"I'm just worried about her..." Cordelia trailed off as she dried her hair with a dark blue towel supplied by one of the many Anna sisters. Across the small hotel room Vaike smiled and lifted up his arm in a gesture to flex his bicep. "Ha! The Teach trusts ol' Robin, besides, you haven't spent much quality time with the Vaike as he would like."

Cordelia grimaced. "I know...it's just that from what Severa tells me I wasn't always there for her, or even you in the future. I want to try and make it right and I can't help but feel that Robin is...taking her away from me..." Cordelia finished with a sniffle. Vaike let an uncommon frown mar his face. He got up and crossed the room, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife. Cordelia leaned into his embrace.

The two stayed quiet for awhile while Cordelia composed herself. Vaike continued to hold her tightly, hoping to stop the quietly crying knight. "T-thanks Vaike." Cordelia spoke softly. "Heh, the Vaike is here for everything." The blond brawler spoke softly.

Some more time passed as the two sat in silence, until Cordelia spoke up. "I feel like getting something to drink," Cordelia said as she untangled herself from Vaike's arms. "I'll go see if Anna has a bottle on sale." The red-haired knight said as she put on a robe. Her thoughts briefly flashed to Robin and her daughter. "Maybe two or three..." She said quietly to herself.

Cordelia left the warm room and stepped out onto the cool wooden porch that lined the block of hotel rooms. The air had gotten significantly colder, her breath leaving her in large clouds of fog. As she walked quietly down the wooden path, she considered going back to dip in the hot springs again, the warm water suddenly feeling very inviting. She shook her head and went towards the main building near the front of the compound, her slippers echoing off the stone.

The red-haired knight walked along the smoothed path until she came to the front of the building. She sighed as she realized that the shop was closed. Cordelia tugged one futile time at the door, and lowered her head in a sigh. Looks like she would have to find another way to get something to drink.

As she thought about this she heard voices coming from behind her. "-Spend the night with me?" One _very familiar _voice asked. Cordelia bristled as she heard those words, there was no _way_ that was Severa. The pegasus knight walked quickly around the corner of the building to see her daughter wrapped in Robin's arms, both were blushing furiously.

Cordelia didn't know what to do. As a mother she wanted to take Severa away and dote over her herself for awhile, but she the teen wouldn't enjoy that too much. Cordelia also wanted to make leave them be, after all they were adults themselves and could make decisions on their own. They even were _technically _married, even though there has been no time for one large ceremony. The procession was done with most of the Shepherds in attendance and hastily put together by an Exited Lissa and an exhausted Libra.

"I-I would love to..." Robin's said while hugging Severa closer. Cordelia decided that that was enough, Severa could wait awhile more before _that_. Cordelia, aware that she had not been noticed by the couple, took the opportunity to reveal herself. "Love to what, _son?_" She added a hint of venom to the title Robin had earned himself by marrying Severa.

Both turned to look at Cordelia, shocked expressions visible. The two quickly danced away form each other as they disentangled themselves from their embrace. Severa was blushing furiously and sporting a large scowl, where Robin merely look down at his boots. "W-well...ummm..." Robin began to say, but was quickly interrupted by Severa. "MOTHER! Were you _spying _on us!?" She asked incredulously, arms thrown out at both sides.

Cordelia took a step back from her daughter's familiar hostility, mentally chiding herself to not show weakness to the girl. "no." She spoke firmly. "I was just walking by and you happened to be here..."

Severa grunted and crossed her arms, not believing this one bit. Robin was thinking of ways to get out of the situation, tactical mind going haywire to find a simple solution with minimal damage. "Severa, it's getting late, maybe you show head to _your_ room." Cordelia said with authority, using the same voice that she used to train recruits. Severa's scowl deepened, her red eyes seeming to glow in the dark.

"Well then, goodnight Sev, Cordelia." Robin said as he walked over to Severa and kissed her hand. The blonde mercenary's temper cooled off at once while her blush raged on her face, all because of Robin's simple action. At a loss for words, Severa simply watched Robin walk confidently around the corner.

Severa turned back to face her mother. "What was that!?" She yelled harshly. Cordelia took on a very stern look, walking forward to come face-to-face with her daughter. "You may _think_ you are an adult, but you are still my daughter. I don't want you spending so much time alone with him." Cordelia finished with venom. Severa scowled at her mother, the tension growing in the air between them.

"Fine." Severa said, "I think I've had a long day, _so I will be heading to bed_." The anger dripping off her words, Severa turned from her mother and stalked off to her room. Cordelia let out a large breath she didn't realize she was holding, slumping forward slightly. She raised a palm to her head, "I messed up..."

Vaike lifted another pillow, scratching his head in confusion when it wasn't there. "Where did it go?" He asked no one in particular, as the hotel room was empty. Vaike shrugged as he slumped down onto the queen-sized bed, at a complete loss to where his axe had gotten to. Just as he began to relax into the warm pillows, the door opened and shut quickly with a loud bang.

Cordelia stood in the center of the room, tears in her eyes and her face burning red. "Cord? What's wrong?" Vaike asked, instantly on his feet and working his way around the bed to the knight. Cordelia collapsed into Vaike's arns, crying openly. The blond guided her to the bed, laying her head in his lap and stroking her hair as she continued to sob.

"I-I really messed up now..." Cordelia said, her voice cut off by sobs. "What happened..."" Vaike asked hesitantly, he did not want her to start full-out crying again, but he did want to help as best he could. Cordelia managed to choke out the situation in between sobs, tears streaming down her face.

Vaike slumped forward, he did not know what to do about the situation. He, along with many other of the Shepherds who had children visit them from the future-past, was very conflicted about what to think of the whole situation. His wife was certainly right, Severa was their daughter but she was an adult.

Vaike pulled Cordelia off his lap and gripped both her shoulders with strong hands. "I think...that was should let her be for awhile, at least to cool off." Vaike said, for once not speaking in that dramatic way of his, but in a serious and concerned voice. "Then, you and I take her out to town and go on a little shopping trip. That should help repair the situation, and at least get you two back onto each others good sides."

Cordelia smiled, "Are you sure your wallet can take that kind of beating?" Vaike relaxed and closed his eyes. "For you two...I'd do a lot more..." Vaike said. He opened his eyes when he felt Cordelia's lips on his, seeing the knight sporting a large blush. Vaike gasped when he was pushed down forcefully onto the mattress.

Severa scowled as she threw open the door to her room, slamming it defiantly behind her. She began to disrobe, all while grinding her teeth in rage resisting the urge to head back to her parents' room and yell at them. Unfortunately it had turned into a habit for her. She did really regret treating her parents this way, but it was her way of dealing with the pain that was prominent from her future. Pain that she guessed would never disappear.

Severa sighed as she looked down, seeing that she was still wearing Robin's coat. "I guess I had better return this now." Severa whispered o herself. Severa slipped her shoes back on and opened her door again.

The blonde's twin ponytails swayed in the night, the wind picking really picking up. As Severa crossed the large expanse of Hotel rooms, it actually began to snow. It was nothing new to Severa, but seeing it this...peaceful, that was something she had never seen. In her future, it often meant less crops, less food, and cold nights. This snow, however, brought with it the promise of peace and a lovely night a couple could spend together curled up at a fire, sipping warm drinks.

Severa blushed as she imagined her and Robin in a similar situation, hoping that once the damned war was over she could actually experience those moments with him, even if it was so embarrassing to ask.

Harsh winds brought Severa back to reality. Even with her clothes and Robin's coat, it simply was too cold. She dreaded making the trek back to her room in such weather.

Robin, being the Grandmaster of the Ylissian Army, had the proper authority and money to be given executive hotel rooms. This right only given to Chrom and the royal family, as well as the two Khans, and ouf course high-paying customers. As the woman neared Robin's door, she caught Cynthia standing in a doorway, with a large figure's back to Severa. The figure wore very familiar black armor, sporting a crop of orange-red hair.

The figure leaned down to Cynthia, cupping her chin and giving her a kiss. Severa stopped walking forwards. Gerome!? Since when had _this_ began? Severa slid into the shadows as Cynthia closed the door and Gerome turned towards her. The wyvern-rider walked past the spot where Severa was hiding, before stopping abruptly and turning his head over his shoulder.

"Hello Severa..." He spoke in his gravelly voice, eyes hidden behind that mask. Severa stepped out from her hiding spot and into lamplight. "Gerome." She replied curtly. "I...suppose you saw that, didn't you?" He asked, turning to face her. "Maybe I did, what's it to ya?" Severa mocked as she crossed her arms.

Gerome frowned. "I don't think Lucina or Chrom for that matter would particularly approve of our relationship..." He said. "Heh well, I can keep silent for a price..." Severa spoke while making the motion of a coin purse in her hand.

"Oh really?" Gerome spoke with a large grin on his face. "I wonder why _you_ are down here so late Severa...? I don't believe your room or your parent's room is down here..." Gerome trailed off with a wicked glint on his...mask. "Oh...but isn't _Robin's _room here?" He finished with a very large smile.

"All-right, all-right! Jeez, silence for silence I get it..." Severa spoke quickly, waving her arms in front of her. "Good." Was all Gerome said before turning and stalking away into the growing snow-storm.

Severa turned and jogged towards Robin's door, knocking quickly on the wood as she danced from foot-to-foot in the cold. The door opened slowly, a tired-looking Robin blinking as he held up a lamp. Severa quickly darted past Robin into the room, slamming the door closed behind her. She let out a sigh, happy to be out of the freezing weather.

"So...hi?" Robin spoke from beside her. Severa jumped slightly, forgetting about the man she came to see briefly. "Oh...umm...this is yours..." Severa spoke while moving the overtly large coat on her frame. "Thanks." Robin said while placing the coat on a nearby hook. "Did you come all the way here for that?" He asked, moving across the large room to a fireplace located near the corner.

"Well...I _guess_ I could have waited till morning. But be grateful I even bothered to show up!" Severa said while crossing her arms and looking away. Robin laughed to himself as he poured a kettle of liquid into two cups and handed one to Severa. Robin sat down on a couch in front of the fire, pulling a blanket across his shoulders. "Come here!" He said while gesturing to the seat beside him.

Severa shrugged and went over to the couch, sitting down in front of the raging fire. The orange light from the flames danced across the room, bathing it in a comforting glow. To Robin, it only complimented Severa's red eyes ad blonde hair. The blonde warrior wrapped herself up in the blanket and leaned into the couch, enjoying the refreshing warmth.

The two sat together in front of the fire, sipping away a their drinks and making small talk. Time passed slowly, which Severa was mentally thankful for, and when the fire eventually died out Severa and Robin lay intertwined on the couch.

In the morning Cordelia was going to kill him, but Robin could only smile at Severa's sleeping peaceful face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! A day late on my day-to-day schedule, but I do what I want. Anyways, enjoy plebs! -ThatOneGuyThatWrite**

Robin woke up in his hotel room, the room dark ave for the single stream of light coming from the window to his left. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, something was...different. The he felt a pressure on his chest, constricting his breathing. His face contorted in confusion, looking downwards.

Robin's face changed into a massive smile. Sleeping soundly on his chest, looking similar to cat curled up, was his wife, Severa. The blonde warrior had curled in his chest after their night, relatively clothed.

The blanket was wrapped around her frame, showing off some of her curves. The fabric slipped on her shoulder, exposing her bare shoulder blade. Robin leaned forward, kissing her shoulder. The blonde stirred slightly, moaning lightly in her daze. Robin moved up closer to her neck, kissing the skin softly. Once again, Severa moaned lightly and curled her head towards her chest, a blush beginning to form on her face. Robin moved up once again, nipping lightly at her earlobe.

This caused the blonde to completely awaken, blinking in confusion just as Robin had done seconds earlier. Severa shifted her body, causing Robin to groan at the sensation under the blanket. She looked up wards at Robin, eyes still confused.

All at once Severa blushed a very deep red and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "JERK! Don't look..." She trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with her husband. Since the two had gotten married at a relatively young age, Robin being somewhere between twenty and twenty-five, and Severa approaching her nineteenth birthday, neither of them had much experience with the opposite sex.

For Robin, this was due to his amnesia, only remembering to three years ago when Chrom had found him just outside Southtown. Severa on the other hand, she wished she could forget her past. Since the blonde had traveled from the future-past with Lucina and the others, Robin knew her story already. The blonde had spent all of her life from a very young age fighting against Grima, the Fell Dragon.

In a last-ditch attempt to stop this inevitable future from ever occurring, Naga used the last of her divine powers to send the small group back in time. This let the Shepherds have even more experienced fighters and a way to receive knowledge from the future. This gave Robin great glee, he could predict some enemy movements and avoid some fights altogether using some deception.

Severa had no time for pleasantries or dating in her life, constantly fighting the Risen as well as trying to find just enough food to not starve. It pained Robin to know that his wife had gone through so much suffering, and Robin tried as much as he could to make time for her.

Ever since their hasty marriage, Robin's duties as Grandmaster had gotten in the way of some quality time with his wife. At times he regretted rushing into marriage only to deny her at times. Times like this however, were sometimes made difficult by Severa's inferiority complex.

The blonde had issues trying to live up to her mother's reputation as Knight-Commander of the Pegasus Knights. Always being praised as a "Genius," or other various compliments, Severa could never live up to those expectations. To deal with this, in her own way, Severa became snarky and rude to all, to this day Robin couldn't quite figure out why. He merely guessed that it kept other from bothering her and comparing her to her mother, which is also why Severa refused to take the reins of a pegasus.

Robin looked down at his wife, seeing only a shy and loving woman, whereas a large amount of fellow soldiers saw her as a rude and inconsiderate girl.

"Robin! Stop staring..." Severa spoke finally, gazing off into the back of the couch. Robin blushed and turned his head to the side, smiling the whole time. Severa reached forward and placed a delicate kiss on Robin's cheek and a whispered, "Thank-you..."

Robin turned back towards her, capturing her with a swift kiss on the lips. The two stayed that way for quite some time, breaking for air only when needed. Their faces both burning red, and grasped at each others bodies for _more_.

-Until a loud knock was heard at the door. Robin recovered his breath quickly before speaking in a failed attempt to remain calm. "W-who's there?" Robin asked. "Its Cordelia." A firm voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Robin paled.

Robin sat in the back of the slow-moving medical wagon. He glanced back and fourth at the crates containing various healing staffs and tinctures as they bounced along with the cart on the bumpy road.

"Stop turning your head!" A bright voice spoke beside him, giggling slightly at the end. Robin turned his head towards the floor, complying with the blonde cleric's orders. The princess, also trained in the healing arts, was currently fixing a large gash on Robin's right cheek.

"So...you got this from slipping and hitting your head?" Lissa asked with a large and knowing smile. Robin sighed for the hundredth time that morning. "_Yes _Lissa." He said calmly, hoping she would drop it.

The princess began to laugh louder, "Honestly you don't have to lie, half of us saw Cordelia chasing you with a lance through the courtyard." Lissa broke out into snorts and uncontrollable laughter.

"Ya-ya, laugh it up princess..." Robin spoke with a downcast tone, hoping he could just disappear after all the teasing he got from the other male Shepherds. Lissa chose this time to forcefully apply a stinging medical paste to his cut, causing Robing to gasp and bring a hand to his face.

"He-he!" Lissa giggled as she finished fixing Robin up, "Whoops, guess I slipped~" She said cheerfully. Robin sighed as he hopped off the carriage and re-joined the marching Shepherds. Receiving a clap on the back from Gaius, Robin sighed...it was going to be a _long _day.

"That's why we should at least stop there on the way back to Valm." Robin concluded, the war council listening quietly to the man. "I trust you with my life Robin," Chrom began. "But is it really a good idea to make a day's trip north just on a rumor of a powerful artifact?" The blue-haired exalt asked.

Robin looked around the room, looking at each person individually, the East-Khan Falvia, Virion, Chrom, Lucina, and Frederick. "The Feroxi army can hold the Valmese at least one more day, and if this turns out to be true who knows what kind of power we could get?" Robin left the statement hang in the air for a moment before Flavia spoke.

"Sure! My boys can hold the line, in fact I bet they have loved every minute of this!" She spoke enigmatically. Robin mentally smiled, the Feroxi were a culture based completely around war, they sure would love this entire conflict to continue for another decade.

Ferderick turned to Chrom. "Milord I do not think this is wise, after all Robin is-" Frederick spoke with a flat and calculated voice. "No Frederick, if it is only one day then there will be no major setbacks. Just in case, however, send a runner to the ships at Port Ferox and warn them of out lateness." Chrom finished with a wave of his hand.

With the meeting finally over Robin returned to his tent and lay down, still too embarrassed to meet face-to-face with Severa. His wife, on the other hand, had other plans. Hearing the fabric of his tent shift, Robin looked to see his wife standing awkwardly in the entrance. Severa refused to make eye contact, instead staring intently at his desk and rubbing her arm on her other elbow.

"Hello Severa?" Robin spoke it as a question, leaving the air filled with awkward tension. Severa finally spoke up, still not making eye contact with Robin. "So I had a big fight with my mom..." Severa trailed off.

Robin wasn't fazed by those words, his wife has a had verbal wars at times with her mother. Cordelia wasn't originally a strict person, but after gaining leadership of the Pegasus Knights _and_ a future daughter, she took the role quite seriously. Evidence of which lay on Robin's face, covered by a white bandage.

Robin let the silence linger, prompting Severa to continue with a gesture. "A-and I decided that, speaking from a purely tactical viewpoint, that it would be easier to travel if there were less tents. So...I kinda told my mom that I was moving in your tent, which explains this-" Severa said quietly while kicking in a large bag filled with her belongings. "And she yelled at me, so I yelled at her some more.""

Robin stood and wrapped Severa in a hug, who was now beginning to tear up. "A-and then dad took me out shopping and I bought too much and I'm wasting his money and now they hate me and-and-and..." Severa trailed off with a sob and a stream of tears marking her face.

Robin hugged her closer, bringing the blonde towards his bed and sitting her down. "I''m sure that they love you, no matter what, after all that is the job of parents. Even if Cordelia isn't particularly happy with me right now, _I'm sure she couldn't get any more distant from me_!" Robin spoke happily.

Robin slashed another Risen to the ground, the creature disappearing in a large purple cloud. As the risen began to die off by means of the Shepherds and their large armament of deadly weapons, Robin thought he saw a small figure being attacked by a Risen. He moved towards its location, stepping int a large corridor in the ruins.

Something seemed familiar about the small warrior, the person was using a familiar fighting style. Robin couldn't quite place where he had seen it before, but it itched at his mind of how much he had seen it before.

Robin looked closer as the figure cut down the last Risen attacking him or her, examining the clothing. The white-haired tactician noticed that the coat was very similar to his own, the patterns matching his almost exactly. The only difference this coat was easily a hand-me-down, as it was ripped and torn in several places and matted with blood and dirt.

As the figure drew their sword from the dead creature, the hood fell down, revealing and obviously feminine face with short blonde hair. The figure turned in Robin's direction, eyes widening. Robin took a step back as the girl raced towards him shouting something incomprehensible.

Robin noticed that girl seemed to be no threat, her weapon sheathed and the smile on her face obvious reasons. The man noticed that she seemed to be quite young, Robin would guess close to the age of twelve to fourteen.

Robin took a hesitant step back as the figure drew within five feet, unsure of what to do. The girl slammed into Robin's stomach with the force of a steel arrow, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him into the ground. The blonde girl began to cry and smile at the same time, hugging him tightly.

Robin could only make out one word that she repeated over and over again, "Father."


	5. Chapter 5

**This one was kinda hastily put together, and I promise I'll improve on it next time, but to be short, enjoy. - ThatOneGuyThatWrites**

Severa sat awkwardly beside Robin, Cordelia pacing back and fourth across the tent. The couple shifted on the bed, after all they were dragged here by a _very_ upset and confused Cordelia. After discovering Robin's daughter inside the Ruins of Time, initial confusion followed.

Robin was accused of cheating by his wife, who stormed away in tears and rage. His daughter -_Gods his daughter_- was confused as to what was happening and would not stop her relentless pounding of questions directed at Robin. Vaike was just confused, whereas Cordelia had given Robin an evil stare.

Robin immediately went after Severa, his daughter in tow. Robin had asked his daughter to provide a name, which ended up being Morgan. He was quite happy with that, he was always fond of that name.

When Robin finally caught up to the raging blonde, he was slapped across the face. He had taken arrows to the shoulder, sword slashes across his chest, and pike wounds across his arms, but that hurt the most. He had never felt the raw rage that was behind the attack, even Gangrel had not displayed that much rage.

The two spent most of that night talking, well mostly Robin, while Severa refused to make eye contact and stared at the tent floor in silent protest. Eventually Robin had explained the concept of a second or third time-line where all of this had happened before, which allowed Robin to have Morgan with Severa, but they eventually failed against Grima. Then Morgan was transported back in time to now, where their relationship was still early on.

Severa barely accepted the idea, but the hair color of Morgan and the almost glowing red eyes were dead giveaways of her familial traits.

At that note, Cordelia had dropped into the tent. The knight had explained through clenched teeth that Morgan had spent the whole day with her_ dear, loving, grandmother._ Cordelia continued to say that Vaike had taken Morgan to train and test her combat prowess. Robin realized with a face-palm that he has barely spent any time with his _daughter_.

Cordelia stopped her pacing and faced Robin, her face turning red with rage or embarrassment, Robin couldn't tell. "Robin..." Cordelia began with a sigh, "Is my daughter pregnant?" She asked with a tinge of fear in her voice. "WHAT! MOTHER!" Severa began angrily, but was cut off by Robin, trying to stop the damage that Morgan's appearance had caused. The fight with her mother was already splitting people apart as it was, tension did not need to be increased.

"Well...it's possible." Robin said while scratching his head, giving a wry smile. Cordelia turned an angry glare to the white-haired man. "So you..." Cordelia trailed off, hoping Robin would get the meaning.

Nodding nodded in confirmation and added a muttered 'Yes." Robin mentally smiled, imagining Cordelia's face if he added an unnecessary, but completely true, "Multiple times," to his confession.

Severa groaned and covered her face, which was now completely red. Cordelia sat back into a spare chair, slumping downwards, "I don't know what to do..." Cordelia said, leaving the statement hanging in the air. Robin picked up on this fact, beginning to think of a good thing to say.

"Well...since our daughter and your granddaughter has shown up, doesn't that mean that everything works out in the end?" Robin spoke innocently, to which Severa replied by sinking lower in her seat. Robin thought he could hear his wife muttering something about being a mother. He mentally made a note to talk to her some more later about Morgan. Cordelia slumped forward in the chair, staring at the floor.

Cordelia dismissed herself after a short silence, Robin and Severa still not really looking at each other. "Robin..." Severa slumped into his side tears forming on her face. The Grandmaster put his arm around he blonde, pulling her in close. "I'm too young to be a mother. I don't even know what to do..." Severa spoke softly.

Robin gulped down a large bit of air, preparing himself. "Severa, with all these circumstances together, as well as the whole war with Walhart, we just need to be strong together. As Shepherds and as husband and wife, we need to be strong. I don't need to tell you to be strong, you have proven that you are capable enough to handle an entire army of Risen, but sometimes, you need to be strong for the ones you love. Now that we have this...miracle from the future, I have no doubt that we will continue on together and beat Grima this time around. And if you want to slap me and yell at me some more, I get it. You're confused, you're scared. I am too. But for now...we just need to be strong. For Morgan, for each other."

Robin finished with a shaky breath, and looked down at his wife. Her eyes were filled with water, and she was blushing madly. Severa leaned upwards, intent on landing a delicate kiss to Robin's lips-just when a familiar-cloaked figure darted inside the tent. "AH! I-I'm sorry-I should have knocked, eh..." Morgan said, looking away and meaning to leave the tent. Robin chuckled lightly and held up his hand, prompting Morgan to stay put.

Robin released Severa and turned towards the young intruder, smiling. "Well Morgan, I would like you to meet Severa, your mother." Morgan's eyes widened as she took a hesitant step towards the blonde eighteen year-old. Severa's face twisted into one of confusion. "Morgan, do you not recognize me? I think I would have left a good impression on you, I mean after all how could you miss me?" Severa spoke plainly, unaware of the impact of her words.

Morgan's face twisted into sadness as tears sprung to her eyes. "N-no mother...I have no memory of you..." Robin immediately went scrambled to pick up the pieces of his family-life before they could fall apart completely. "W-what she means Severa is that she has amnesia. Like father like daughter, huh?" He added with a chuckle, and upon seeing his wife's unamused face he continued. "She can barely remember anything, save for the basics about me. So no need to worry, I'm sure you raised her beside me. How could you _not_ have left an impression on her?"

Robin would later regret those words, as Morgan managed to spend just as much, if not more, than Severa during one of their shopping trips.

The family spent time late into the night, exchanging information and telling stories. Morgan eventually curled into a ball near the pillows of the bed, to which Robin gazed on with admiration. Severa's face was red, still nervous about becoming a mother this early.

Robin gently picked up the light-weighted Morgan and placed her on the side of the bed, slipping in beside her. Robin motioned for Severa to join him, which she eventually did. Robin wrapped a comforting arm around Severa and another around Morgan, cradling the two most important people in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Took a day break to sort out my brain, long story short this story might come to a close in the next few chapters. No worries though, I got other ideas in mind. - ThatOneGuyThatWrites**

Robin sighed as he was handed another bag, the weight in his arms ever increasing as the weight of his coin purse lessened. Robin did not mind though, it meant spending quality time with Severa and Morgan together.

As of late, Severa had all but outright avoided Morgan. Robin could easily guess that it was due to Severa's lack of confidence in being a mother, or the fact that Morgan appearing made everything completely strange to everyone. Did she show up because they failed in another time line? Is she really their child, though Robin could easily see the family relationship with his mannerism, Severa's eyes and hair, as well as her innate ability to spend mountains of gold at the shops. If he wanted to keep them happy it seemed like he would be working for Chrom into his elder years.

Robin smiled as Severa appeared out of a dressing room, her face neutral as she took his breath away. Standing with elegant grace, Severa managed to proudly display her form in a wonderful sparkling red dress. Even Robin had to agree, that she looked ravishing. This one he was _definitely_ buying for her.

In the room next to Severa's, Morgan burst forward with the momentum of a ballista shot, the curtains sweeping behind her. Morgan did not have the figure for such dresses, and by her age and size she couldn't really fit into any of the dresses the shops had available. In childish protest, she wore the smallest size they had, which unfortunately to Robin, was a little _too_ short for his liking.

After a long talk and awkward looks from other customers, the trio finally left the shop. Morgan was slightly upset at not getting the dress, but she bounced right back and skipped ahead of her parents, dashing back and fourth to shops and stalls set across the village road. Severa sighed and slumped forward as she walked beside her husband, her yellow twin ponytails sagging forward.

"The little devil has more energy than all of us put together..." She spoke with a sigh, head turning to look at Robin. In a completely straight face, unblinking and frowning slightly, Severa said "I blame you."

Robin stopped walking forward, a dumbstruck look plastered across his face. Severa stopped walking and turned to face him. "What?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Robin smirked, letting out a un-manly giggle. Severa scowled in confusion at Robin, his face twisting into one of pure joy. The flood gate broken, Robin openly laughed out loud and clutched his knees. "_What!" _Severa asked again, annoyed. Robin started to laugh even harder, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Severa huffed and walked away, leaving Robin gasping for air.

:

:

:

:

Robin finally found his wife and daughter sitting at a cafe near the border of the small village. The two girls sat opposite each other under a large umbrella that shaded them from the harsh mid-afternoon sun. Robin mentally sighed, the two weren't talking. At this point it wasn't uncommon for the two to be at a loss of words for each other, but to Robin it still irked him that Severa could show such a cold shoulder to their daughter.

Even Cordelia had given Morgan the time of day, often taking her up on flights or other pegasus-realted duties. It still made Robin laugh whenever Morgan called the knight-captain "Grandmother," and much to Cordelia's protests he encouraged Morgan to continue the familial title. Of course he never praised her in front of Cordelia, but rather in the private confines of his tent.

Severa sat motionless when Robin sat between the two, Morgan on his left and Severa at his right. Morgan, ever the enthusiastic, leaned across the table to give him a quick hug. "Morgan knows how to greet her loving and caring father," Robin joked while giving Severa soft tap with his elbow. Severa blew the air from her mouth outwards and looked at Robin.

"Shove it." She said, moving to support her head with her hand. Robin smirked and spoke in mocking tone, "Love you too!" Morgan spoke up from Robin's left, her head directed towards the ground. "I don't remember much from my past, but I don't remember you two being so distant to each other..."

Robin's face became serious, an expression he usually saved for the battlefield, "Severa and I aren't distant, Morgan." He spoke in an authoritarian voice, "It is just the way we are right now. Potentially in the future, after this war is over, your mother becomes less..." Robin struggled for the word, feeling the stare of his wife trained on his face. He struggled for words, the ones coming to mind true but not complimenting as he hoped. Acutely aware of the time he was taking to find a word, Robin began to feel sweat drip down his back. "...well, actually rather more _open_ about her feelings." He finished quickly.

Severa rolled her eyes and playfully swatted the back of Robin's head, causing the Grandmaster to smile and turn to face her. "My word!" He spoke in a playful tone. "That is no behavior for a lady of your standards!" Severa groaned and put her head down onto the table, to the others it appeared as if she had enough of Robin's antics. To Severa herself, however, she was trying desperately to hide her grin.

"Morgan," Robin began. "Your Mother and I love each other very much, so if you begin to have a Yarne complex about your existence, you can say for certain that we are working on it." Robin ended with a cheeky grin and a slap from Severa. "Robin! You will not be that perverse while Morgan is here!" Robin laughed off Severa's remarks, he was only playing. Despite Morgan's tactical mind and intellect, she was also quite naive about some things in life. Thankfully for Robin, it happened to be boys and more perverse subjects.

"Speaking of Yarne," Severa directed towards Morgan, "I heard you've been bullying him." Morgan turned white, fearful of Severa's wrath. Robin gave a confused look, "Bullying?" He asked Severa. "Mhm. It seems that she has been assaulting that cowards ears and calling him 'Bunny,' rather than his name." The blonde mercenary said with a drop of venom.

Robin snorted and began to chuckle. "Oh that! Yes I saw Morgan jumping on Yarne's back and riding him around the campsite the other day. It was an...interesting sight." He spoke while ruffling Morgan's blonde hair. Morgan protested at first but eventually leaned into Robin's touch, looking almost like a dog yearning for more ear scratching.

Robin smirked at his strange daughter's antics, then turned a serious look down onto her. "Morgan...just don't break Yarne, okay?" He said with a smile tugging at his lips. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Break him?" She spoke slowly, as if confused by the words. "Just don't paralyze or kill him, eh?" Robin said while the waiter came to the table.

After ordering and eating a generous amount of food, the family retired to their tents early for the evening. Robin disrobed and put on a simple pair of trousers as he slipped under the covers and relaxed into the pillow. Severa put on a simple nightgown, that Robin had encouraged her to purchase due to its...revealing nature. The blonde edged into the bed beside the white-haired tactician, at first straying from his form. Eventually, as all nights eventually ended, she relaxed into his arms and curled up into his chest.

Robin loved that time when Severa eventually gave into her softer side, when she finally dropped the harsh mask that she wore even to her daughter. It hurt Robin to see Severa almost full-out ignore Morgan, even if Severa had concerns about being a mother or other reasons to ignore her, she stayed true to her "Ice Queen," visage.

Robin wrapped an arm around Severa, who had now gotten over blushing like Olivia every time Robin had gotten close to her. Severa sighed and allowed him to make a move. "Severa..." Robin sighed. He knew this might get him into trouble. "I want you to try and spend some time with Morgan tomorrow." He said, wincing mentally at Severa's reaction. "Excuse me? I spent all day with her!" Severa retorted, her voice climbing higher as she spoke each word. "Sev...dear, I was there and you barely spoke a sentence to her. You are her _mother_, please at least try to make an effort." Robin spoke sullenly.

"I _do_ make an effort _Robin_." Severa said with her usual anger dripping off the words like blood from a knife, a mental image Robin couldn't erase. "_But_...you could be right." Severa spoke softly, her voice dissipating into a barely audible whisper. "Waaaaaaaah!" Severa sobbed into his arm, which left Robin at a complete loss for words.

Robin stroked her hair softly, waiting patiently while she quieted down. No doubt someone outside the tent heard Severa's outburst, and Robin would have to answer some very awkward questions tomorrow, but for Sev it was worth it.

'I'm a terrible mother." Severa sniffled from the damp bedsheets at Robin's side. "Severa...how about you and Morgan go out and have a picnic, or hunt, or read or something together. I'm absolutely sure you two will find something to do, and from there you will be friends. Remember Sev, just try to be friends first, then work on the whole mother business after." Robin spoke softly, continuing to stroke her hair gently.

Severa nodded and quickly fell asleep next to Robin, who spent most of the night still playing with Severa's hair and worrying about the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo yeah, been out-of-commission the past few days, exams and all that. Anyways, here yeah go,**

Robin waved goodbye as Severa and Morgan left the camp ground, the eager tactician-in-training waving rapidly back. Severa on the other hand gave a half-heated gesture, her face already looking downcast.

The ashen-haired tactician stood under the shade of an old oak tree, the wind was cool and calm, and the sun was shining wonderfully in the sky. It was such a nice day for a picnic, but alas, duty called. Robin faced the task of cataloging every weapon in the Shepherds, as well as training Cynthia in the art of magic, the pegasus knight having recently been promoted to a dark flier.

Robin let out a breath, Severa and Morgan disappeared over the hill and out of sight. He finally let his worry show, a frown marring his face. He truly was concerned for the relationship between the two.

It seemed to be starting off rocky, Morgan often coming to him instead of her mother for things Robin wasn't quite experienced with. _Womanly problems,_ Robin shuddered at the memory. He hoped this would all work out in the end, at least for his sake.

"ROOOOOOOOBIN!" A cheerful and incredibly loud voice shouted from behind him. Turning to face the source, Robin could see Cynthia making her way towards him through the now crowded camp, the Shepherds having taken quite a few new recruits into their ranks. Mostly children from the future past.

Robin braced himself for the coming ordeal, turning to greet the "Pega-pony-princess," with a strained smile.

:

:

:

:

Severa let out another sigh, slumping forward as she trudged onwards. Severa wondered if she had surpassed her mother's sigh count, the blonde mercenary making the noise more and more as of late.

Morgan skipped happily ahead of her mother, head turned towards the roofed forest path the two walked through. The young tactician had worn the familiar robe with her today, apparently Robin's robe from some other time-line. Severa looked at the cheerful girl from the corner of her eye, analyzing the robe covertly. It definitely was Robin's, just the other day he had received a gash on his left side, exactly where a poorly-sewn patch was on Morgan's robe. Severa could guess that it _could_ be her future sewing work, and if it looked like that why even bother taking up the hobby?

Severa would never admit it verbally, but looking at the robe she felt her heart tug, missing Robin already. Morgan caught her mother's attempts to hide her emotion, but Severa's crestfallen face was easily displayed to Morgan.

"Mom...?" Morgan gingerly said, afraid of enraging Severa or sending her into a fit of some sort. Having amnesia, it didn't help that she had to re-learn her parents mannerisms. After studying with Robin, her father was exactly as what little pieces of him remained in her mind, save for the fact that he did not yet have a pair of glasses.

Severa, on the other hand, had a very...unique personality. She was a very direct individual, someone who always spoke there mind, and if Morgan could remember...Her father said something along the lines of, "Emotional and forceful," yet he liked her. Then again, Morgan could member another thing Robin had told her that she found so adorable.

Morgan came back to reality when she saw her mother's clearly annoyed face and a hand waving in her vision. "Whu..?" Morgan said while blinking her eyes rapidly. "Ugh. You zoned out when you started to speak, Morgan." Severa said with a roll of her eyes. The elder blonde looked at her future-daughter, seeing Morgan trying to hide a smile and blushing "What?" Severa said, sounding like she was already out of patience.

Morgan took a step back, waving her arms defensively in front of her. "N-nothing, mom!" She said desperately. Severa's face grew a shade darker, her scowl increasing. "Morgan..." Severa spoke with venom, "You will tell me!"

Morgan made "Eep!" sound and fell onto her bottom, knocking the wind out of her. Morgan pushed the locks of blonde-white hair out of her face and looked up to see Severa. The girl had her arms crossed over her chest and a face that spoke volumes of her decreasing patience.

Morgan quickly stood and brushed herself off, "Well mother...I was just thinking of the other day when I was talking to father..." The tactician-in-training said with a blush. "What did he say now?" Severa rapidly asked her daughter, her voice betraying her intrigue.

"Well it was about you two..." Morgan found her boots very interesting after saying that. "He probably told you some lie about me." Severa said with a whip of her ponytail, no longer looking at the other blonde.

'NO! That wasn't it..." Morgan quickly tried to save the image of her father. "He was talking about how you are all the rage these days..." The youngest trailed off, hoping that would be enough to satiate her mother' in the matter. Severa scowled, "What does that _mean_?"

"Well...girls like you really _are_ all the rage these days! I mean you are tough as nails on the outside, with an ooey, gooey damsel-in-distress core..." Morgan said with a dramatic tone. "Always cross and short tempered, making every smile shine like a rare gem...Apparently that's what the guys are into as of late. Who knew?!" Morgan finished with a theatrically high voice, her arms raised beside her.

Severa blushed profusely, following it up with an angry tone. "I am _not_ a damsel-in-distress!" She huffed and turned to continue down the path, Morgan in tow.

:

:

:

:

"Again." Robin said with a hint of exasperation. The grandmaster looked on as Cynthia, Sumia's daughter, once again missed the target completely and set the remains of grass behind the training dummy on fire. On cue, Frederick appeared and doused the flame with a handy bucket of water, the knight eerily prepared for the situation at all times.

Cynthia let out a sigh and paced back to Robin, who was observing from a nearby bench. The blue-haired pegasus knight took a seat beside the man, dropping violently into the seat. She took a water-skin and drank happily, the effects of flame magic not helping her thirst.

After a few seconds of silence, Cynthia spoke with her usual loud tone. "Robin?" She asked, not waiting for a reply. "Why did you marry Severa?" Robin turned to look at the girl, his face twisted in confusion. "I love her?" Robin stated as a question, it was the simple answer, was it not?

Cynthia rolled her eyes, leaning closer to the white-haired man. "Obviously! But really...why her?" She asked. Robin was well aware of Cynthia and Severa's rivalry, the two seeming to not be on the same page. Cynthia probably wondered why Robin had picked the "Ice Queen," to be his wife. To her, Robin must have been a hero, conducting a whole war without a single loss, because of this she would think that the man would want a more heroic wife to match. Then there was the possibility that Cynthia _liked him_, but down that path lay madness and he truly did not feel like venturing down there now.

"I married her because I like her personality, and she is quite..." Robin trailed off, unsure of the word. Cynthia rolled her hands, expecting an answer. "...Cute?" Robin spoke it as a question, shrugging his shoulders in the process. Cynthia worked her jaw up and down for a second before bursting into laughter. Robin blushed and turned away from the hyper princess, intent on leaving.

Cynthia grabbed Robin's left sleeve, the young girl stopping Robin from leaving. "Ha...well Robin?" She said, her voice high and a large smile covering her face. "Don't you think anyone else here is heroic and...c_ute_?" She finished with a laugh. Robin panicked. This was _not_ happening. No. No. NO.

He couldn't deal with this now, Robin pulled his arm free and began to march away. In a flash the young princess had managed to stand directly in front of Robin, planting both hands firmly on his chest. "Yeah! I mean Lucina is a great match!" She said cheerfully, oblivious to the other Shepherds milling about in nearby tents.

"Cynthia..." Robin said, cupping his forehead with a downcast face. Cynthia bounced in place, the unending energy rolling off her. "Well I mean she has had a crush on you _for like ever_!" Robin zoned out at those words. The blue-haired girl continued to ramble on, Robin's eyes became unfocused as he thought.

This could cause...problems. If Severa found out there could be an explosion of emotions. Robin shook his head, it wasn't like Cynthia would spread the word of Lucina's _hopefully_ secret crush. The tactician focused himself again, and looked down at the short princess. He muttered a quick goodbye before stepping past Cynthia. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a bolt of greenish-blonde hair.

:

:

:

:

Severa settled down onto the blanket, content with the spot Morgan had chosen. The younger girl had spouted dribble of "A perfect, tactically-sound location for a picnic." Severa simply wanted to eat.

Unwrapping a sandwich which was irritatingly _perfectly_ wrapped, Severa took a sniff of the meal. The blonde could feel her mouth water at the aroma, a perfect meal. Severa frowned, of course Cordelia would prepare such an excellent meal.

Morgan had already devoured one sandwich and was working the wrapping of the second, tugging harshly on the resilient paper. Severa watched her daughter the same way she would watch Inigo as he flirted with every breathing female, with a look of bemusement at his struggle. Morgan ripped the paper in half with a "WooHoo!," the sandwich spinning in the air comically. Morgan tossed the paper aside and snatched the food from mid-air, quickly shoving most of it into her mouth.

Severa let you a huff. "I hope I didn't teach you to eat like _that_ in the future, Morgan!" At this Morgan's face dropped, her eyes refusing to look up from the simple blanket the two sat on. Severa, wincing, realizing that she had hit a nerve.

It was no secret that Morgan had some sort of amnesia, yet she only held on memories of Robin and most of his tactical lessons. Severa had thought on the issue for quite some time, after all, what kind of mother must she have to been to be so easily dismissed from her own _daughter's_ memory?

Tears were welling up in Morgan's eyes and Severa was at a loss for a response. Should she hug her? Hold her? Tell her its alright? Severa was not blind, she knew she needed to give some sort of comfort to the young blonde.

Before Severa could move however, the little tactician bounded across the blanket and slammed into Severa's chest, knocking the mercenary onto her bottom. Severa held her arms at her side, unsure of what to do as Morgan held onto her for dear life, sobbing into her shoulder.

Severa sighed and wrapped one arm gingerly across Morgan's shoulders, rubbing them reassuringly. "Umm..." Severa began hesitantly. "I-it's alright, Morgan..." She cooed gently, calming the blonde down.

"S-sorry mother..." Morgan muttered from Severa's shoulder, the words muffled and quieted. "I just wish I could remember you...I tried all I could think of..." Morgan began to sob again, the already large wet spot on Severa's shirt growing with each second.

"It's okay Morgan!" Severa said rather forcefully, feeling Morgan's jumpy response. "What did you even try to get your memory back? Some potion that Anna conned off to you?" Severa asked with genuine interest.

Morgan leaned back and rubbed her head sheepishly. "Uhh...well...I sort-of, y'know..." Severa widened her eyes as Morgan struggled for words. "Bashed my head off books, even a big post, but none of it seemed to work!" The tactician-in-training said with embarrassment.

"Morgan..." Severa cupped her forehead, shaking it slightly. "Don't do that again!" She spoke sternly, pushing the tactician off her lap and onto the blanket. Morgan looked like a chastised child, and considering the situation it seemed to fit. "I don't want you to hurt yourself...I _do_ care about you..." Severa said with a blush.

"AW MOM!" Morgan yelled, wrapping Severa in a large hug that constricted the blonde's airway. After struggling out of Morgan's vice-grip, Severa finally gulped down fresh air. "I bet if we spent more time together I could remember more about you!" Morgan said cheerfully, her large eyes full of hope.

Severa sighed and spoke, "Okay..." She then was quickly enveloped in another bear hug from Morgan.

:

:

:

:

The two blondes quickly cleaned up the picnic and headed back to camp, the path seeming much shorter without the extra weight of food. "Morgan?" Severa asked hesitantly, taking another step over a small pebble scattered across the well-worn path.

Morgan responded with a grunt, the younger girl having been set with most of the picnic supplies and struggling to continue. "Why do you remember mostly Robin?" Severa spoke with ease, hoping to avoid setting off another Morgan-waterworks event.

"Well...I think it's because..." Morgan spoke with breaks for each foot placement, "_You..._seem to spend...all your time with Dad...as of late..."

Severa cocked her head to the side, had she really been with Robin as much? Well she did get him to go shopping all day, or that time when she yelled at Chrom for not letting him out of a meeting early...Maybe she was becoming wrapped up in the Grandmaster's life.

Morgan swayed dangerously, the unholy amount of supplies they brought were too much for the tactician-in-training. Severa huffed and took some of the bags off Morgan, easing the girl's burden. "Yeah! You seem to be borderline obsessed with him?" Morgan put a finger to her chin, quite similar to Anna, "I wonder if that is hereditary?" Morgan began to drift off into deep thought, ignoring her mother's loud protests on the subject.


	8. Chapter 8

**Short Bit I wrote to avoid exam studying.**

Severa flopped down next to Robin, utterly exhausted. Panting for air, Robin drew an arm around his wife's shoulder and brought her closer to him. Severa, too tired to care, snuggled into the crook of Robin's neck. White hair tickled her sweaty forehead. "Sev..." Robin huffed out, wrapping a protective and loving arm around her bare midsection. Severa groaned. "I-I...I don't think...I can...go anymore..." She spoke between gulps of air. Robin chuckled. "No...me neither...but..." Robin spoke with a loving tone laced with exhaustion, "I love you."

:

:

:

:

Severa woke to muted sunlight streaming through the thin fabric of the tent. She noticed with unrestrained disappointment that Robin had already left the tent, most likely to train or to attend another one of his meetings. Severa took this time to bring the blankets closer to herself, the Valmese weather was not terrible, yet this morning was quite cold.

Severa slightly shivered as she drew the blankets even tighter. She resigned herself to just a little more time in bed, after all, she had no particular plans today. Yes, a nice time to relax in bed before a late breakfast and possibly some private time with Robin...it was going to be a nice day.

"MOM!" Yelled an excited voice from outside the tent. Severa huffed and rolled over, content to ignoring her daughter and hoping she would take the hint. Besides, she wasn't quite decent under all the blankets. Much to Severa's dismay, she could her the shuffle of fabric and rapid footsteps coming closer. "-Oof!" Severa let out a gasp as a large force collided with her spine.

The blonde mercenary moaned and rolled over, blinking to see the disturbance. Morgan lay beside Severa, and eager smile on her face as well as a sparkle in her eyes. No matter how much Severa tried to resist, she couldn't deny _that_ face anything. Severa quickly hid her admiration and frowned. "Do you know what time it is Morgan?"

Morgan smiled cheekily, "Yes Mother! It is time for~" the girl extended her 'r', drawing out the imaginary suspense. Morgan gulped in air, her face radiating joy. "Operation get back memories of mom!" She proudly proclaimed, slamming a fist against her chest.

Severa remained blank, blinking a few times. Morgan's face faltered for a brief moment, and Severa could feel a string in her heart break. It was odd for the normally icy mercenary to say, but she never wanted to see a frown on her daughter's face. Severa felt a smile tug on her lips, maybe she could be a mother after all.

Morgan saw the change in expression on her mother's face, and jumped at the chance. "So, like you said I shouldn't bash my skull off anything anymore, so I've decided that if I spent more time with you...mayyyyybe I could get my memories back?" The tactician-in-training said, leaving the end as a question.

Severa nodded slowly, still wrapped in her blankets and laying on her side. To Morgan, her mother looked silly. Severa was laying on her side, the blanket wrapped to tightly around her that it looked like a large and puffy dress. The blanket then wrapped around Severa's head and acted as a hood, to which the blonde's unbound hair spilled around her face. Morgan could assume that Severa probably stole the blankets over the course of a night, as she found herself waking up in similar positions as well.

Severa let out a huff, the blanket shifting over the svelte blonde's movements. "Morgan, I would love to..." Severa said with a hint of remorse, "But I am _way_ to comfortable right now to move." Morgan cocked her head to the side, thinking. Her daughter not looking, Severa took the time to carefully analyze her face. She had a remarkable resemblance to Robin, practically a carbon-copy of the Grandmaster. Yet, she did have her blonde hair as well as red, albeit dulled, irises.

Even the way Morgan thought looked quite similar to Robin, akin to Robin attempting to beat Virion at chess. "Well!" Morgan semi-shouted with enthusiasm, "What if I just looked at you? You wouldn't move and it helps me remember you. After all, I must have seen your face a _thousand_ times in the future!"

Severa nodded an affirmative, eager to rest for as long as she could. Morgan tucked a pillow under her and lay down beside her mother. The two blondes stared at each other, Morgan with complete focus and Severa with an awkward blank face. The mercenary had never really been under this much..._examination_ at any time. It was rather uncomfortable. The silence and her daughter's almost unblinking face did not help the situation.

:

:

:

:

Robin sighed and sat at the table, palming a small figure meant to represent the Ylissian cavalier division. The war was nearing its final stages, for better or worse, as the Shepherds along with the Feroxi army has arrived at the doorstep of Walhart the conqueror.

It was going to be a tough push to get into the leader's castle, after that, it was only a matter of killing him. A task not so easily done. The man was practically a mountain of muscle, and the horns adorning his helmet didn't help morale.

The meetings were coming faster and more frequently now, it robbed Robin of his personal time. Something he greatly liked to share with Morgan or Severa. Hell, he had even gone back to talking to Cordelia on a person-to-person level. The knight had avoided him with the devil's glare for quite some time now. Of course that didn't stop Vaike from training with Robin or attempting to drink him under the table.

A blue figure pulled Robin from his thoughts, the person seemingly hesitant to leave the tent. Robin looked up to see Lucina gazing at him over her shoulder, the lord seeming to have stopped mid-stride. Robin stared at for a moment before the two realized no words had been said yet, just an awkward silence. Robin coughed and poke, "Hello Lucina."

Lucina stumbled over her words before muttering out a greeting and vanishing through the tent flap. Robin stared after her for a moment. When the thoughts of the tactician came together, he realized that Cynthia was no doubt telling the truth. Robin cursed under his breath. This was something that only happened in cheap stories.

With another large sigh he stood and exited the tent. Around him many of the Shepherds and begun milling about, talking to each other and preforming tasks. Far down the row of tents, Robin thought he could see The two Ylissean princesses yelling at each other. Robin rolled his eyes and moved to the next row of tents, intent on getting his tome from his desk. A little magic practice couldn't hurt.

When Robin got near to his own tent, Morgan burst through the tent dragging along an angry Severa. Morgan chirped a greeting to her father, her iron grip still clutching a yelling blonde. Severa flashed Robin an exasperated look, to which the tactician simply shrugged.

Once the two blondes rushed past him, Robin shrugged and went into the tent.


	9. Chapter 9

"...And then she dragged me _all the way to town!_" Severa cried, flopping back onto the pillow dramatically. Robin chuckled and unbuttoned his coat, placing on the back of a chair. He pulled off his shirt and slipped in between the covers.

"But you had fun, right?" The tactician asked as he fluffed his pillow. Severa groaned. "She is...a little much to bear at times, and all she talks about is how she wants to be a tactician and get her memories back. But...yes I had fun..." Severa finished quietly.

"Good..." Robin trailed off, finally content with his pillow and dropping unceremoniously onto it. He rolled over to see Severa staring intently at the ceiling of the tent. Robin looked up and could see the faint outline of the moon through the thinner fabric.

Robin let out a long breath quietly, staring into the celestial object. "So...what are you looking at?" He asked with genuine interest. Severa blinked a few times before speaking. "In the future...the sky never looked that peaceful. If we were outside, I could tell you that all the stars actually twinkled.

"In my future, the star seemed like they were being strangled by some unseen force, like Grima himself was snuffing out the sky completely. Right now...the moon is shining. Actually shining." Severa let out a small chuckle and a sniff. "Like the moon...is hopeful."

Robin stared at her with sad eyes. He shuffled closer and planted a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder, bringing a shiver to the blonde. "I will do all in my power to grant you a perfect future." He said seriously. Behind Robin's eyes, Severa could see something dangerous. A sure sign that whoever would mess with Robin's plans would face his wrath. And Severa knew that if someone was to mess with Robin, they would face her wrath as well.

Severa smiled as a tear trailed its way down her cheek. Robin reached forward and softly thumbed the fluid away, smiling as he cupped her cheek. "I will always be here for you..." He trailed off, looking into her sparkling red eyes.

Severa let out a quiet sob before jumping forward and collapsing into his chest. He held her tightly as she cried. Robin let a smile grace his lips, he would never say it out loud, but Severa was such a softie. Beyond her admittedly thin 'outer shell' lied such a soft and vulnerable girl. Affected by the sins of the Grimleal and Grima. A future stolen from her.

The tactician pulled her in tightly, a move that was so familiar to him now. It saddened him to think that most nights would start or end like this, him comforting her as much as he could. Often the blonde woke from nightmares. Nightmares that had her screaming and crying before she even awoke.

Robin stiffened. He would stop Grima, no matter the cost.

After a long period of crying and recovery, Severa finally cooled down. The two lay, looking at the moon once more.

"And what did you do today?" Severa asked. The warrior was quite interested, as she had dumped her whole days troubles onto the man as soon as he returned from charting the army's next move. She felt that sometimes it was unfair to him, but she wouldn't let him know.

"Well...I trained with Cynthia." Robin said matter-of-factually. "That's it?" Severa asked with a raised eyebrow. Robin blushed. "W-well...I did find out something new..." Severa backed up on her pillow, keeping him at arm's reach. "_What do you mean?_" Her voice dripped with venom, and Robin knew that he shouldn't have said anything. Something big was going to happen now, unless he could find a way to do damage control.

"W-well Cynthia said I was...perfect for you!" Severa's gazed darkened. As if she was radiating fear and hate, the blonde opened her mouth. "_Do not lie to me Robin. I know when you are."_

Robin gulped. "Okay...the truth is...she told me how Lucina has a crush on me, but I'm sure it's nothing! I'm sure that Lucina knows that you are my one and only!"

Severa silently got up from the bed and dressed, her gaze covered by her hair the whole time. Robin got out the bed, slipping on his tactician's robe. "Where are you going?" He asked hesitantly. "_Out."_

Severa grabbed her steel sword from it's place by the tent door.


End file.
